fallen_saintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
The Nephilim are the offspring of angel and mortal humans. They have the souls of humans but the powers of angels. Due to their human souls, they have the choice and ability of using free will, so nothing can hinder their conscious of preventing them from becoming evil or good. The Nephilim race were many when 200 Grigori fell from Heaven and sired many with men and women. Many became corrupted by the power they wielded or due to being raised horribly while others use theirs to defend humanity. Nonetheless, every Nephilim was wiped out by the Deluge and not many remain. Characteristics Giving birth to a Nephilim is very fatal when delivering. The power of the angel causes female humans to die and drain them of their life-force. An angel can provide angelic care and aid in a safe delivery. Female angels can survive by left weakened. If a Nephilim mates with a human, this will result in conceiving a normal mortal human and nothing more. Two Nephilims mating will allow them to have a Nephilim child strong as them. Nephilims sired by powerful high tier angels will grow to become stronger than their angelic parent as those sired by Archangels will be able to equal or overpower their parent. Known Nephilims Mikhail (Jeremy Irvine).jpg|Mikhail (Son of Michael/Arch-Nephilim) Samuel (Nathaniel Buzolic).jpg|Samuel (Son of Samael/Arch-Nephilim) Roxana (Crystal Reed).jpg|Roxana (Daughter of Uriel/Arch-Nephilim) Damien Thorn (Bradley James).jpg|Damien Thorn (Original Antichrist/Son of Lucifer) * Mikhail * Samuel * Roxana * Gabrielle * Damien Thorn Powers and Abilities Angelic Powers * Angelic Blood Consumption: Nephilims can consume vast quantities of angel/sacred blood without worrying about the lethal effects of it as for normal humans it would kill them depending on how strong their willpower was or who righteous. The blood can strengthen their angelic nature powers. * Angelic Slaying: By thrusting their hands into an angel, they can slay any angel by crushing their angelic celestial energy, much in a similar fashion as angelic weaponry. * Pyrokinesis: Nephilims can manipulate all forms of existing fires, including heavenly fire, "Holy Fire". They can shape this unique flame into the "flaming Sword". ** Flaming Sword: any Nephilim can conjure a Flaming Sword, much how angels can. The sword is capable of harming angels, even going far as to kill them. * Sacred Blood: The Nephilim blood is just like angel blood, which means it can be use for fighting against demons, werewolves, vampires, or corrupted creatures. It can also be used to grant human individuals, abnormal enhanced abilities or bless conventional weaponry, making them on the same level as divine weaponry. * Smiting: Like angels, this is one of a Nephilim's dangerous attacks by placing a hand on a being's forehead and using their powers to burn all organs or any internal insides, leaving the eye sockets of their victims burned out. Normal Abilities * Clairvoyance: Nephilims are capable of detecting any abnormal presence or powerful energy wavelengths from far distances or worldwide. * Elementumkinesis: Nephilims can master control over the basic elements of nature such as fire, water, air, earth, light, and electricity. * Empathy: The Nephilim race can sense the different emotions inside all sentient lifeforms. This allows them to understand and communicate with individuals and form bonds. They can even interpret or replicate any emotion they come across. * Energy Manipulation: Nephilims to can manipulate all forms of energy or energy sources ** Aetherkinesis: Nephilims can command the flow of the Celestial Element that flows within the universe. They can control Aether to have dominance over other forms of celestial and cosmic energies. * Healing/Purification: Nephilims have the "Touch of the Angels", meaning they can heal the wounds, aliments, or diseases of any lifeforms. They can also purify the corruption of all sentient living creatures except for those that are continuously corrupted by external sources that require to be removed first in order to purify the person. Beings harmed by divine weaponry are much difficult the heal, depending on the level of power the Nephilim possesses. * Perspicuity: Psychic abilities cannot penetrate the physiology of Nephilims. Powered based off of psychic abilities like illusions, mind control, or energy siphon will not affect the Nephilim. * Precognition: Nephilims can have premonitions of determining their future, fates, or the outcome of an event through dreams that tend to be vague or cryptic to understand. * Super Speed/Reflexes/Agility: Nephilim's movements are superior than the average human or monster and can move very abnormally fast and would appear to be moving as a blur for human sight to even perceive them. The reflexes of a Nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal humans. Through the combination of their speed and reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, projectile, or even gunfire. Nephilims can go so fast they become an invisible blur that can disappear for creatures that even have sharp senses and high speed. * Super Strength: Nephilims are supernaturally strong to outmatch humans or monsters. The strength of a Nephilim allows them to tear open car doors with ease or lift objects a thousand times heavier than their own weight. A nephilim is stronger depending on how powerful they're angelic parents were and this allows them to outmatch powerful creatures like angels, deities, or demons. * Supernatural Concealment: To hide from heaven or any individual that tracks them down, the Nephilim can conceal their angelic presence from anyone and can only be found unless they want to or by their angelic parent. * Supernatural Perception: A Nephilim can perceive the true visage of all supernatural creatures, including those that are harmful to humans like angels. ** Mediumship: All Nephilims can perceive and communicate with deceased spirits. * Telekinesis: Through the use of telekinetic powers and mind, the Nephilim can move objects or beings with their mind. * Telepathy: A Nephilim can set a communication wavelength with certain individuals they wish to communicate mentally. Apparently no angel can seem to read the minds of Nephilims as all they can hear inside their head is a low pitch sound. * Wings of Power: Much like angels, Nephilims gain a majority of powers from their wings and can provide many unique abilities. ** Flight: A Nephilim is capable of taking flight anywhere at high speeds that can reach up to mach speeds. ** Wing Blade: By swinging their wings fast enough, the feathers of a Nephilim are sharp to slice through human flesh or dense metals. ** Wing Shield: A Nephilim can block incoming projectiles and explosives through the use of their wings by shielding themselves. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Despite possessing celestial powers, Nephilims are still part mortal beings. Magic spells//rituals can affect their physiology such as affecting their senses, body, or mind with illusions or kill them with deadly dark magic. Nephilims sired by high tier angels can withstand and survive than common Nephilims. * Mortality: Nephilims are powerful but regardless will remain part mortal beings. They are subjugated to needing sleep, water, food, and oxygen to sustain themselves. Magic can affect them easily than actual angels. Unique/special powers of certain individuals can compel the Nephilims such as the vice of the Seven Deadly Sin, deity's compelling powers, or Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Beings * God: God can erase the Nephilims from existence. He summoned the Deluge to purge the Earth of Nephilim kind. * Primordial Entities: The oldest living primordial creatures can destroy Nephilims with ease, including those sired by Archangels. * Higher Angels: The Powers or Grigori can outmatch common Nephilims without problem, however those that are the children of Higher Angels and Archangels can be known for being superior than their angelic parent and can equally or kill a Higher Angel without problem. * High Tier Demons: Top tier demons like Lilith, Cain, Princes of Hell, or Special Demons are capable of overpowering and killing all common Nephilims. For those sired by Higher Angels, only Lilith and Cain with the First Blade will be able to harm and kill them. * High Tier Monsters: The common Nephilims can outmatch all monsters, including Alphas, however only the Alpha Phoenix and Dragon are among the strongest that have to capability to take down Nephilims with only those sired by Higher Angels being able to defeat the two strongest Alphas. The First Beast predate angels and are above angel/demon level, so they to can kill Nephilims and even match those sired by Archangels in battle, but it would not be an easy fight. * Nephesh: Common Nephilims can outmatch corrupted deities with some difficulties, depending on the unique trait and special powers the pantheon can use to expose and influence a Nephilim due of being part mortal such as affecting their senses or mind. Once Purified, only Nephilims sired by Higher Angels or Archangels can match or kill them. Objects and Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Flaming Swords or Angel Swords can greatly wound or kill any Nephilim. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods can harm and kill the Nephilim. * First Blade: This weapon powered by the Mark of Cain can kill anything. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can entirely destroy a being's existence. Category:Fallen Saints Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Half-Human Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Nephilims